Oil and natural gas drilling rigs are dispatched to identify geologic reservoirs and to create holes that allow the extraction of oil or natural gas from those reservoirs. Once a well has been drilled, the drilling rig is moved off of the well and a service rig that is purpose-built for completions is moved on to the well to get the well on line. This frees up the drilling rig to drill another hole and streamlines the operation.
A typical drilling rig is equipped with a downhole drilling tool, which is powered by a power generation system. The power generation system is typically constructed with a turbine of the drilling tool, an alternator driven by the turbine, one or more converters that convert AC voltage output from the alternator to DC voltage, and other electrical components. Due to various technical challenges, the power generation systems in drilling tools suffer several drawbacks, e.g., poor power factor, low efficiency, high current harmonic distortion, or the like. Accordingly, there is a need for a power generation scheme that provides a regulated DC supply, minimum input current harmonic distortion and unity power factor, wide input voltage range, and fast dynamic control.